


Opposite Parallels

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [4]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Parallels, Poetry, a weird sort of exploration of what happened between them, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Owen falls and Curt can do nothing but stareCurt runs and Owen can do nothing but stare





	Opposite Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> Our second prompt this week was "parallels" and well, I've always thought of these two as being opposites, and I kind of did want to write a poem about them.

Owen falls and Curt can do nothing but stare  
Curt runs and Owen can do nothing but stare  
Owen survives  
Curt survives  
Owen hates, Curt, their agencies, everything  
Curt hates, himself, circumstance, everything

Owen wears a mask and finds a new job  
Curt grows a beard and quits his job  
Owen plans  
Curt mourns  
Owen works, for a better world, for revenge  
Curt drinks, to relieve stress, to forget

Owen walks into the world as a new man  
Curt walks away from the world, older than he looks  
Owen works  
Curt stops  
Owen finds new friends, new goals, new motives  
Curt goes back to his old life, his old methods

Owen sees Curt pointing a gun at him and freezes  
Curt sees a stranger, a criminal, and holds up his gun  
Owen stops  
Curt works  
Owen steps out from the curtain to face the man he’s hated  
Curt sees the man he loves and loses every sense of self

Owen talks, stalls, makes new plans  
Curt stands, dumbfounded, listening  
Owen continues  
Curt follows  
Owen taunts him, knowing that nothing will happen  
Curt pulls the trigger because suddenly nothing is real


End file.
